


Rewards

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Apparently this is an ongoing thing, Blow Jobs, Eren has no shame, M/M, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rewards, Rimming, Special Treatment, Still not serious, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, positive reinforcement, sexual favors, this is not serious at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi said he'd train Eren like a dog, but this isn't what he meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on the next chapter of Discretion, but needed to take a break from the angst. So I wrote this nonsense. Happy Eruriren Week!

Positive Reinforcement.

Eren was determined but often lacked purpose. There was no confidence to back up his gusto and no panic without peril. Eren needed to learn how to stay in control even when things were not do or die. This was essential not just for the sake of their missions, but for the government to allow the Survey Corps to even retain custody of their titan shifter. 

In order to properly motivate him, Hange came up with the solution. If Levi had known then how things would end up, he may not have agreed.

\-------------------------------------------------

In the beginning, the rewards were simple. Eren performed a specific task in his titan form and he was allowed some special perk. An extra slice of bread, an extra cup of broth, or even a lemon pastry from the bakery in town went a long way. Hange and Erwin were both thrilled with the results. Almost immediately, Eren became happier, more agreable, and less worried. 

And when Eren cleaned the floors without being told, Levi put honey in his tea. 

Levi was happy with the results as well.

"Give him whatever he asks for," Erwin said to Levi. No sacrifice is too large. Eren is more important than all of them. 

_Give him whatever he asks for_.

But the bigger the task, the bigger the reward. Eren began to make specific requests and Levi honored those requests, true to his orders. Eren was allowed use Levi's private shower, to stay up past curfew, and granted permission to access Erwin's personal library. 

The fault in their plan appeared only after the first mission outside the walls. They made ground. Eren helped rebuild their supply route. In hours he accomplished what would have taken soldiers on the ground many strenuous months. Erwin said they were already halfway to resealing wall Maria. 

Upon their return, there was a party. 

Eren deserved more. He deserved something bigger than extra meal rations and sweets. 

Levi was out of ideas. 

He spent most of the evening trying to think of something. He watched Eren knock back drinks with his friends. No, free alcohol wasn't enough. He neglected to chastise Eren when he got into a screaming match with his hot-headed friend -- horse-face or whatever his name was -- but no, that still wasn't enough. He looked back across the table at Erwin. "What do we do?"

Erwin shrugged. "Give him whatever he wants."

Erwin was no help.

They finally returned to headquarters that night in the earliest hours of the morning, only a couple hours before sunrise. Eren was still a little tipsy, but recovering fast. Levi and Erwin both walked him back to his room, just to be safe. The last thing anyone wanted was for something to go awry and have an inebriated titan running around within the walls. Well, Hange wanted it, but Hange didn't count, and Levi was grateful he won that argument.

But Levi still didn't know what to offer Eren. Once he was back in his room Eren immediately sat on his bed and started pulling off his boots. Levi leaned back against the wall and folded his arms. He decided to throw the ball back in Eren's court.

"So what is it, kid? You can have whatever you want." 

Eren stopped and his brow knitted briefly. He was thinking carefully. Levi tapped his fingers impatiently. Suddenly, Eren's eyes went wide and he looked up at Levi. He spoke without hesitation and a smile playing at his lips. With all the confidence they had worked so hard to instill on him, Eren looked Levi dead in the eye and said "Suck me off." 

It took a lot to throw off Levi's careful equilibrium. Levi has seen things incredible, awful, and often unbelievable. He worked hard to remain passive and cold. He was always prepared for the worst. Nothing prepared him for _that_. 

"Please tell me you're joking." Levi said, voice dark. The room went quiet and Eren just stared him down, keeping his jaw taut and his expression flat. Levi realized with a twinge of dread that he was absolutely fucking serious. " _No._ " Levi asserted, "No. Fuck _no_."

This was going too far. Levi pushed himself off the wall and turned to Erwin, barely containing a fit of outrage. "Can you believe this idiot?!"

Erwin watched the whole exchange blankly, as though there was nothing remotely unusual about Eren asking Levi for sexual favors. Levi was fuming. 

Erwin looked at Levi and shrugged. "I guess I'll do it," he said calmly, "If that's okay with you, Eren?"

Levi stared at them both in disbelief. They were both out of their fucking minds.

Eren shrugged at Erwin, "That's fine."

Erwin turned back to Levi as he walked toward Eren, "You can wait outside, if you want."

Levi turned to leave, still angry and insulted. No one was going to treat him like a damn whore. He reached the door. He made a mistake and looked back. Eren was smirking at him. Their eyes locked.

That kid...

He knew exactly what he was doing.

His eyes challenged Levi. He challenged Levi to stay, to watch, to understand what he was missing out on. 

But Levi was turning the handle on the door. He was ready to leave anyway but he was still watching. Erwin knelt between Eren's legs and pushed his knees apart. Levi let go of the door handle and leaned back against the door, folding his arms and keeping his expression dark. Eren smiled at him. 

Damn brat.

Levi's eyes drifted from Eren's face and followed the line of his chest, his abdomen, muscles twitching under the thin fabric of his shirt. His eyes followed Erwin's hands, slim fingers unclasping the leathers around Eren's thighs, around his waist, and then the button on his jeans. Eren bit his lip and sucked in a deep breath, attention no longer on Levi, who still lingered silently in the doorway. The sound of a zipper, Erwin trailing his mouth over Eren's clothed erection, Eren's hands grasping the sheets at his side. 

Levi shifted uncomfortably. His heart pounded in his chest. He could hear Eren breathing so loudly that he could almost feel the air ghosting across his skin. The room was full of those sounds. Levi's groin tightened as Eren lifted his hips so Erwin could push his pants and boxers down his hips. Eren's cock twitched -- a brief flash of purplish skin -- before Erwin took him in his mouth. 

Levi took an unsteady breath as Eren threaded his fingers through Erwin's hair, his head moving up and down, up and down. Levi roughly pulled at his cravat to loosen it, the room was too hot, too small. He no longer cared how they ended up like this. All he cared about was how much he wanted Eren's hands running through _his_ hair. Or Erwin's mouth on _his_ cock. Or both. He shifted again, his erection straining painfully against his pants. 

Erwin appeared to be aware of Levi's stare, putting on more far show than necessary to get a horny teenager off. For purely Levi's benefit, he ran his tongue all the way from the base to the tip, Eren's cock slick with saliva and a string of pre-cum as he pulled his mouth over the top. Levi's hand unconsciously fingered the waistline of his jeans. Eren started to moan, his right hand grasping Erwin's hair, his left still tangled tightly in the sheets. Levi bit down on his lip.

Eren glanced toward him then, face flushed and lips parted in the dim light. Their eyes met again. Levi could hear his pulse pounding in his ears. He decided to take advantage of having Eren's attention. 

"Lift up your shirt." He ordered. 

Eren's lips twitched slightly. A sly grin. He pulled his shirt up as far as it would go with the leathers still clasped across his chest. His abdomen trembled and his chest rose with each intake of air, his flushed skin glistening in the moonlight. Levi likes this show.

"Does that feel good, Eren?" Levi drawled out. Erwin ran his tongue back over the tip of Eren's cock, making Eren gasp and his eyes flutter shut. "Eyes on me." Levi demanded. Eren met his gaze again. "I asked you a question, Eren." 

"Y-Yes..." Eren struggled to get the words out. Levi cleared his throat. "Yes, sir!" Eren corrected with a whine. 

Levi strode toward Eren's bedside and placed one knee beside Eren's hip to balance himself. "Looks like it feels good," he hummed against the shell of Eren's ear. He ran one hand down Eren's back and brought the other across his chest, fingertips brushing against a pert nipple. He nipped Eren's ear, and breathed, "This ends when you come." 

Eren stiffened and let out a soft whimper. He won't last long like this and Levi won't have that. "Erwin, stop."

Erwin pulled his lips from Eren's swollen length and looked up at Levi, "So, I take it you're calling the shots now?"

Levi glared at him, narrowing his eyes. "Shut the hell up and go take off your clothes."

Erwin had the gall to laugh at Levi. But he still stood to start removing his clothes after giving a reassuring squeeze to Eren's knee. With Erwin out of the way, Levi resumed rubbing his fingertips across Eren's nipple while he roughly tore off his cravat and unbuttoned his shirt with his free hand. "Touch yourself." Levi said to Eren, "Slowly."

Eren followed his instructions well, running his hand over his cock, still wet with pre-cum beading at the tip. “Good boy.” Levi murmured, running a hand through Eren’s hair. Eren moaned loudly and Levi’s neglected cock twitched in his pants. He glanced toward Erwin to make sure he was watching, and found him stripped down to his underwear, boxer briefs hugging his hips and smooth muscles still visible in the darkened room. 

Levi turned back to Eren, “Lay down.” He helped Eren pull off his pants and as he crawled onto the bed, while Levi peeled off his own shirt and leathers. Eren situated himself on the bed, naked from the waist down, and shirt still bunched around his chest. He was an incredible sight.

Levi unclasped his belts and his pants, allowing more room for his aching erection and removed his boots. “What do you want us to do to you, Eren?” He asked as he crawled on the bed and in between Eren’s legs, gently pushing his knees apart. Eren bit his lip and Levi kissed the side of his knee. He mumbled something softly. Levi pulled himself forward and ran his tongue across the dips in Eren’s stomach. “What was that?” Levi asked, “Erwin needs to hear too.”

Eren took in an unsteady breath, “I – I want him to watch… me and you…” 

Levi furrowed his brow. “That’s it?” he asked, incredulous. Eren nodded. “Fine. What do you want _me_ to do to you?” 

“Kiss me?” Eren asked.

Levi almost rolled his eyes. “Well, aren’t you cute?” He crawled up and kissed Eren on the lips, slowly but hard. Eren’s hands tangled in Levi’s hair. Levi opened his eyes to shoot a look at Erwin, lips still moving against Eren. He could see Erwin’s cock pressing against the fabric of his boxers and something stirred in Levi’s abdomen. He broke the kiss off and looked back at Eren’s eyes, half-lidded and pupils blown. “What next?” 

Eren bit his lip again, thrusting his hips against Levi’s thigh. “Keep going.”

Levi ran more kisses down Eren’s jaw and stopped next to his ear. “You should probably tell him if he’s allowed to touch himself or not,” he whispered, before trailing the kisses down Eren’s neck.

“Oh.” Eren mumbled quietly. He turned his head toward Erwin, “Touch yourself.”

He didn't quite achieve the assertion that Levi is able to put in his voice but it was a good effort. Levi rewarded him by running his tongue over his nipple and sucking gently. “Good boy.” He murmured again and Eren’s hands were back in Levi’s hair. 

Levi glanced again toward Erwin, now stroking himself languidly in the shadows, leaning against the stone wall. Levi turned his attention back to Eren, his kisses reaching the juncture of Eren’s pelvis, and asked “Where exactly am I going?”

“Just…” Eren mumbled, hands grasping around him uselessly, “Just keep going.”

Levi gave a wry smile against Eren’s skin and barely brushed his lips over Eren’s cock, still moist. “Keep going…” Eren repeated and Levi’s smirk widened. He nipped the skin at the base of Eren’s thighs and ran his tongue along Eren’s balls. His hands pushed Eren’s thighs further apart and he settled his weight down lower. 

Erwin moaned from a few feet away and Levi’s exploration grew bolder. He brought a finger to Eren’s hole, tracing along the edge. “Keep going…” Eren repeated again, voice strained. 

Levi pulled back up slightly on his knees. “This will be easier if you turn over.”

Eren nodded and flipped himself over on his stomach. Levi pushed his thighs back apart and kissed the base of his spine. He pressed a finger against Eren’s opening and the boy squirmed under his touch. He followed with his tongue and Eren cried out, his hips rolling. Levi reached between his legs and stroked his length, caressed his balls, and reveled in all the noises Eren produced. 

Somewhere amid Eren’s cries, words managed to form. “I – _Oh._ Ah… bottom drawer. Commander, _please._ Get… Oh fuck.”

Erwin managed to get the message because he tossed the bottle of lubricant toward Levi before crawling onto the bed in front of Eren. Levi stopped his ministrations to push his pants down far enough to free his aching cock. He spread the lubricant over his fingers and then over his own cock as he watched Erwin pull Eren into a long kiss. He pushed a lubricated finger inside of Eren and then pulled it back out. Erwin stopped to murmur in Eren’s ear, “Turn back around for him.”

Once Eren rolled back over, Levi positioned himself back between Eren’s legs, sliding two fingers back inside of Eren while stroking himself. Eren sat up on his elbows and Erwin angled himself behind Eren so he could play with Eren’s nipples. The boy writhed between them, moaning and whimpering. Levi caught Eren's eye, “You ready?”

“Yes, _God yes_.”

Levi raised Eren’s legs and pushed inside him with a hard thrust. Eren screamed below him and Levi fell forward, hips rolling into him. “ _Good boy_.” Levi grit out, making Eren squirm. Levi didn't hold back. He bit Eren's throat, his lips, and dug his nails into Eren's skin.

Painting and gasping in the dark, Levi looked up through his bangs at Erwin. His hand still moved beneath the fabric of his boxers and his other hand still caressed Eren's chest. When he met Levi's gaze, Erwin pushed Eren upright so he was pressed tightly between them. Erwin leaned around Eren, moaning desperately, and kissed Levi on the mouth. Levi groaned against his tongue as Eren pushed his hips up to meet his. Erwin reached between them and started pumping Eren. It didn’t take much of that for Eren’s sighs and moans to start growing more frantic. “You should stop that.” Levi warned, eying Erwin through his bangs.

“I think that’s up to Eren.” Erwin corrected, turning to meet Eren’s hazy gaze.

“Y-Yeah…” Eren said in an unsteady voice. “You should probably stop that. I’m – Ah… Mm...”

Levi gave Erwin a self-satisfied smirk and Erwin shook his head. “What do you want then, Eren?” he asked.

Eren looked at Erwin with hazy eyes. He answered Erwin by twisting around tugging at the waistband of Erwin’s boxers. Erwin moved so he was beside Eren and helped push his boxers down far enough to release his cock. Eren wasted no time taking his length into his mouth. 

Levi could tell he lacked a certain finesse, but he was enthusiastic and determined, running his tongue up and down Erwin’s shaft, pink tongue darting over the tip. He was clearly mimicking what Erwin did to him, but it was not a bad job. Erwin’s cock was glistening just as pretty and deliciously as Eren’s had. 

Levi’s fingers dug into Eren’s thighs. “Good boy,” he repeated, “You’re such a good boy.” Eren moaned around Erwin’s cock and Levi looked to see Erwin’s face twisted in pleasure, his fingers raking through Eren’s hair. 

Eren’s walls tighten around Levi and he can feel himself getting close. He took Eren’s length into his hand and pumped him slowly. He followed the movements Eren made with his mouth, fingers down and then up, thumb over the tip and spreading pre-cum back down. Levi’s thrusts match the rhythm. He licked his lips. 

“Eren.” Levi said, his voice weaker than he liked, “Do you want to come?”

Eren pulled away from Erwin long enough only to nod his head. Levi repositioned himself on his knees to achieve a better angle and started thrusting harder, matching the rhythm with his hand. He listened to Eren’s muffled noises and Erwin’s increasingly vocal groans. 

Eren started to move more erratically and Erwin began to thrust into his mouth. Levi was getting closer and closer. He moved his hand faster. Erwin was repeating _Keep that up, keep that up_ and Levi knew he wasn’t talking to him but he kept it up anyway. He wanted to come. He wanted to come so bad, but Eren needed to first. 

It didn’t take long. Erwin repeated Levi’s _Good Boy_ praise only once and that did it. Eren came across Levi’s palm, hard and hot. 

Erwin followed afterward into Eren’s mouth. Levi kept going, aware he was becoming embarrassingly loud, but when Eren pulled away from Erwin and a stream of Erwin’s cum dribbled down his lips, Levi was pushed over the edge. He came inside Eren with a long moan, body falling limp.

\------------------------

The next morning, Levi gave Erwin a critical look over his tea. “So what the hell do we give him _now_?”

Erwin looked back at Levi, face blank. “Don't look at me. He only asked for a blow job. The rest of that is on you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's life is so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is absolutely no reason I needed to add a second installment to this ridiculous premise. But here we are. 
> 
> Based on an anon prompt I received Tumblr.

Eren always took things to the extreme. Levi was content to move on from their little "incident" and forget that gross lapse in judgment that he and Erwin conjointly allowed. Boundaries, however, were apparently long gone. Eren seemed to believe he was entitled to touch them now, whenever he goddamn pleased.

Eren's hand would land surreptitiously on Levi's knee during dinner, he'd lean in a little too close when he spoke, and he had, on more than on occasion, entered Levi's quarters without knocking. That alone was really grounds for anyone else to get strung up by their toes. To make matters worse, Erwin only encouraged the dumb kid. He, in fact, appeared to think the situation was fucking hilarious. 

Levi strongly disagreed. 

And Levi was forbid from disciplining Eren for flirtation. Erwin graciously informed him that he was allowed to turn Eren down, but under no circumstance could Levi punish Eren for being "affectionate" - a term Levi also strongly disagreed with since that cheeky brat knew exactly what the hell he was doing. 

Levi tried his best to reinstate the appropriate amount of professional distance between them, but could only grimace as Erwin fell for all of it. _He_ never brushed Eren's wandering hands off. He even stayed in Eren's cell at least one night a week and seemed to have a habit of disappearing in various intervals of the afternoon when Eren was also (conveniently) nowhere to be found. It only pissed Levi off all the more.

He was not jealous.

At all.

Paperwork just didn't do itself and Levi was picking up all the slack. How he managed to wind up in this situation, surrounded by such idiots, was still an unanswered question constantly burning in the back of his mind. 

It all came to a head one morning after Levi hadn't slept, hadn't showered, and was in a particularly foul mood after the reports he'd been finalizing all night - in Erwin's stead - turned out to no longer be necessary. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Captain Levi. We received word yesterday that this project was halted. Did Commander Erwin fail to mention it to you?"

Levi left the recruit gaping in the hallway as he went in search of blood. He was going to strangle Erwin, he decided. Then slit Eren's throat. 

(Perhaps it was not quite that dramatic, but he did plan to kick them both in the face). 

He naturally found both of them passed out in Eren's bed, half naked with the blankets twisted about their legs. As he walked in, Levi slammed the door shut louder than he really needed, trying to rouse them both. Morons.

They slept on despite Levi's rude entrance, clearly up too late and having too much fun while Levi worked his ass off. He walked to Eren's side of the bed and kicked the frame.

Eren blinked slowly and gave Levi a tired look once he seemed aware of his surroundings, "What time is it? It's barely light out." 

Erwin just rolled over and ignored them both. 

Levi glared.

"Hey. We have t'day off, remember?" Eren continued, with a yawn. "Just c'mon and get in bed. It's warm and you look tired."

Levi was barely able to look properly affronted because Eren took it upon himself to reach up and tug Levi's arm in an effort to pull him on the bed. "What do you think this is?!"

Eren giggled at him and grabbed at his harness to get more leverage. Levi must have been too annoyed to watch his balance because he fell quite easily, landing strewn haphazardly across Eren's lanky body. "Why are you already dressed? You're such a weirdo." Eren said, still laughing. 

Eren immediately started unclasping his straps and Levi swatted his hands away, straddling Eren's waist to better combat Eren's insistence. Erwin stirred beside their struggles, only to pull Eren's pillow over his head, so Levi retaliated by reaching over to pull back on the pillow that Erwin clung to for dear life. Levi changed tactics and decided to suffocate him instead. Why the hell did Erwin think he could just go back to sleep after Levi covered his ass?

The movement, however, had the unfortunate side effect of granting Eren open access to Levi's neck, which he blatantly exploited. The feel of Eren's lips upon the sensitive skin beneath the collar of his shirt, it seemed, was almost enough to make him forget how angry he was.

How angry he was that he was up all night worrying about pointless reports, of course, not that they were down here having fun without him.

"Stop that." Levi chastised, half-heartedly.

Eren smiled against his skin, his hands continuing to work their way through the layers of Levi's uniform. "You like it," he murmured, "I missed you, you know. You smell really good."

Levi cringed, despite the rather pleasant sensation of Eren's fingers working their way under his shirt and up the edge of his ribs. It had been three days since he'd had a proper shower and he was in a bed with his boots still on. "I'm not your toy," Levi replied, and even he heard the fight leaving his voice.

Eren leaned up and brushed his lips against Levi's, "Why not?"

He kissed Levi before he could respond, tongue and teeth sucking out the irritation. Levi kissed him back, memories of the first time flooding back in a rush. Eren's hands continued up Levi's chest and around to his back and down to the edge of his pants. His shirt came off and Eren ground his hips up against Levi's backside. 

"What the hell do you think you're up to?" Levi asked.

Eren smiled against his mouth again. "I'm going to help you relax, sir."

Levi wanted to roll his eyes at the mock formality in Eren's tone but the insinuation of Eren’s words was not sitting well. His concerns were tossed aside as Eren ran his palm against Levi's erection that strained against his jeans. "Told you you liked it." Eren said with a smirk. 

Levi valiantly attempted to pin Eren's hands above his head but the kid somehow managed to flip Levi over so he was wedged between Eren's front and Erwin's back. Then Eren's hands were back on him, fingertips brushing against his nipples and his tongue caressing the dip of Levi's collarbone. He traveled further down Levi's stomach and an idle hand tugged at the belts on Levi's waist and the clasp of the button on his jeans. Levi rolled his hips while his breath came out ragged. 

He partly hated Eren for being so capable at turning him into such a mess and was the other part concerned as to how and why Erwin was pretending to sleep through all this nonsense.

Eren pushed Levi's pants down around his hips - awkward from their angle - and curled his hand around Levi's length. The resulting sound that escaped Levi's mouth was nothing short of embarrassing. It did, however, manage to finally grab the attention of sleeping beauty behind him. Erwin turned back over and wrapped an arm around Levi's waist, kissing the back of his neck. Eren shimmied further down the mattress and took Levi in his mouth.

This really was not how Levi envisioned spending his morning. But he was tired. He was still angry. But it felt _good_. 

Apparently Erwin had been training Eren well all these nights. So why should Levi not enjoy the feel of his tongue as it slid up and down his length or Erwin's teeth grazing the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He forgot why he pushed Eren away so much. Is this what he was missing out on? 

Eren was right; it was warm.

Levi was thrown off, though, when Eren's fingers inched their way between his thighs through the space left open where his pants were still bunched around his legs. His fingertips probed around his backside and Levi was quickly certain of where this was going. He pulled at Eren's hair but he wasn't trying to dissuade him, not really. It was better still since Erwin's hands worked their way across Levi's chest and his mouth between his shoulder blades. 

Levi became vaguely aware that it was growing light outside and the three of them would most certainly be missed at breakfast despite having the day off. The request to stop this insanity, however, repeatedly died on his tongue. It felt too nice with Eren’s tongue on his dick, Erwin’s teeth on his skin, and being aggressively fingered by their oft-overzealous titan-shifter.

“I hate you both,” he muttered with what he intended to be bite. It tragically came off all wrong as the words landed amid gasps and whimpers that Levi would later vehemently deny. 

All malice was lost. 

Erwin outright laughed at him.

The next thing he knew, Levi was being maneuvered on his knees and Erwin was handing Eren their discarded bottle of lubricant. Eren’s fingers were back inside him, even more aggressive and quick with their movements. Levi’s hands fisted in the sheets under him and the bed creaked as Erwin crawled to Eren to oversee his efforts. Levi was not fond of being placed on such blatant display but he also didn’t want it to stop.

“Eren,” Levi said, his voice a subtle plea. Eren seemed to understand, pressing his length against Levi’s hole.

When Eren pushed inside him, Levi was unable to contain the long moan that escaped his lips. He buried his face in the mattress, knowing full well his expression must look ridiculous. Erwin ran a hand through his hair and Levi didn't know if the motion was meant to be comforting or condescending but he really just didn't care because Eren was _inside_ him. Moving. And it felt different. Good. Amazing. 

Levi rocked his hips backward, his motions stinted because his pants were still settled around his thighs and he inwardly cringed at the fact he still had his boots on _in bed_. He couldn’t dwell because Eren was leaning over him, his hot torso scorching on Levi’s back. His mouth hovered over Levi’s ear and his breath fluttered like gentle wind carrying Levi’s name. 

It wasn’t bad, Eren languidly fucking Levi like they had all the time in the world. 

But Levi wanted more. This just wasn’t cutting it.

Levi reached over his shoulder and grabbed a fistful of Eren’s hair. “Harder” he demanded, and he felt Eren’s smile. 

Amid Eren’s renewed vigorous thrusts, Levi glanced backward at Erwin, who was still in his boxers, hand on the small of Eren’s back, guiding him. “If you’re just going to sit there gawking, you can leave,” Levi said when he felt he could keep his voice even. 

Erwin had the audacity to look slighted at Levi’s commentary, “I’m sorry. Did you want something from me, Levi?”

Levi was preparing a retort, trying to balance on his elbows and take back some control of the situation, when Eren bit the back of his neck. Hard. Levi was forced to bury his face back in the mattress to conceal the broken groan in his throat. Eren was crying out, going at him roughly, and his fingers dug painfully into Levi’s hips. Levi forgot about his loss of control. He just wanted more. 

He demanded that Erwin _get the fuck over here_ , or some approximation of such as his words were scattered amid gasps and cries. Erwin fortunately complied, settling on his knees in front of Levi and allowing him to push down his boxers and take Erwin’s erection in his mouth.

Eren approved of the show, it seemed, as he thrust even harder against Levi. In and out and in and out. Levi matched that pace with his tongue and his lips wrapped Erwin’s cock, and his jaw ached but he took some sick pleasure out of the desperate sounds escaping Erwin’s mouth. 

Eren’s cries were growing louder and faster, words intermingled with unintelligible sounds. “ _I’m getting close, Levi, I’m getting close_.”

Levi could tell. He balanced himself on his left arm and reached his other hand to attend to his neglected cock, pumping himself while he continued to swallow Erwin’s length. Eren’s nails scraped down his sides and Erwin’s hands tugged at his hair. He tasted pre-cum on the back of his throat and pulled back to swirl his tongue around the tip, relishing every taste and every sound. 

Eren reached around to replace Levi’s hand with his own, allowing Levi run his hand up Erwin’s thighs and around his balls. He moaned himself, muffled through is occupied mouth. Eren was repeating his name, Erwin _begging_ him not to stop.

Maybe Levi had not lost control, after all.

Their pleas pushed Levi over the edge. He came across Eren’s hands and over the blankets below him. He struggled to keep his mouth on Erwin as he released into Levi’s mouth, the taste vile but rewarding as Levi continued to ride out his own orgasm. 

Eren whimpered as Levi finally pulled away from Erwin’s cock. Eren’s hands found their way back to Levi’s hip, his palm still moist and sticky against Levi’s skin. He screamed as he came, the sound surely traveling upstairs. 

Levi didn’t care. He didn’t care about still being half-dressed in Eren’s bed. He didn’t care about the bitter taste still lingering on his tongue or the stickiness on his hips or the sheets below him. He didn’t even care about the wetness dripping between his legs and down his thighs.

For once in his life, he felt… content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about we complete the cycle? 
> 
> On the next installment of "Eruriren Bedroom Adventures" 
> 
> Erwin in the middle... because ERWIN IN THE MIDDLE.


End file.
